Brothers' Pact
by haizakis
Summary: "Secrets were never meant to be told but they're meant to be revealed sooner or later." Yūri had a bond; a connection with a group of people in the past back on Earth. Who are they? What are they? Why are they suddenly in his Kingdom? See how each petal falls as a day of despair passes.
1. PROLOGUE

**A BROTHERS' PACT: PROLOGUE**

Written by: HARU (Psychopathic Liar)  
Written on: 02/26/16

A/N: bc brothers desu :' (((

Also! This is multi chapter so it'll take me some time since I never do well in these kinds of stories lmao. I really love Kyo Kara Maoh! I mean I watched it like decades ago but I just suddenly feel the muse haha. So anyways for now there wouldn't be any warnings but in the future chapters there'll be warnings!

Please do take a note that I may have forgotten the names of places and the like also I have forgotten how people address each other. I'll just wing it so yeah :^)

Stay safe kids!

 **TRIGGER WARNING: N/A**

(黒.)

 _Secrets were never meant to be told but they're meant to be revealed sooner or later._

(黒.)

" _I'm sorry_ , Yūri…"

She almost choked on her words as she held her skirt tightly. The girl bit her lower lip as she looked down to avoid his gaze. The male simply smiled at her. There was neither joy nor sadness in his smile; it was an empty smile.

"It's alright." He paused. "You didn't mean it, it's alright."

She took a deep breath and nodded. It was true; she wasn't a part of this atrocious plan and yet she couldn't help but feel guilt consuming her heart.

"Friends?"

Brown eyes stared up into black ones with a surprised expression.

She was a little hesitant but she gave him an honest smile. "Yeah, friends!"

They shared a friendly hug and for a few seconds they pulled back.

"I'm still so very sorry… I didn't—"

"Hana. I told you it's okay. I don't mind being in this so-called **_bond_** you guys call. I just hope it doesn't control my life, that's all," he said with a smile.

She nodded and emitted a sigh, "Yūri. You do know that being in this bond would mean that you'll have to be connected forever, right?"

His eyes widened, partially expecting that but it was still too sudden. "Wh—Wha… ah, y-yeah."

"I'm really sor—"

"I'm sorry too but its okay. We've loved each other before right? I'm sure being in a bond with yo—I mean our brothers, wouldn't be so bad."

She gave a small smile. "They're very kind, I'm sure you'll get to enjoy their company."

(黒.)

A/N: R&R! :^)


	2. CH 1: REMINISCENCE

**A BROTHERS' PACT:** **REMINISCENCE**

Written by: HARU (Psychopathic Liar)  
Written on: 02/26/16 - 02/27/16

A/N: help bc idk how ppl address each other anymore but like I tried okay.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: N/A**

(黒.)

 ** _(_** _Oh sweet, despairing memories. **)**_

 ** _(_** _Dear child, haven't you had enough pain? **)**_

 ** _(_** _Pitiful creature of the night, you are being haunted. **)**_

 ** _(_** _I beg of you to tread these cobbled paths with caution. **)**_

(黒.)

"Yūri."

He stopped his tracks as he looked back. Surprised expression written on his face as it was replaced with a calmer and happier one. He gave a joyous smile as he waved to the other.

"Conrad! What's up?" He asked. During this time of the day it was unusual to see the Knight to be in the castle and not training his men.

The older male emitted a small sigh as he ran his fingers through his brown locks. "Well… Mother was complaining how she felt alone while watering her flowers and I've heard from Gwendal that you're on break." He paused. "I know you must be tired but—"

"It's alright, Conrad! I'm gonna head to the garden, and I haven't seen the flowers for a quite some time too!"

Immediately he sprinted off to the garden and gave the Knight a cheeky smile and a wave before disappearing into sight.

Conrart's expression darkened as his usual gentle eyes turned red and sadistic; a cruel smile upon his lips as he crossed his arms.

"I can't wait to see you home, **_brother_**."

(黒.)

Upon reaching the royal gardens, the Demon King noticed a blonde woman watering the flowers all alone. His expression brightened as he walked towards previous Queen.

Almost as if skipping like a carefree little girl he looked at the flowers that were in full bloom. Their colours were vivid and beautiful as always. He felt as if roses were protecting and blanketing his heart yet its thorns pierced his innermost part of him. His stomach felt twisted and sick; he wanted to vomit yet he didn't want to make himself appear sick or weak. He was strong and he didn't want to just fall unconscious because of a silly stomach ache.

"Cheri-san!" he greeted with a beaming smile.

"Ah, Yūri! Conrart called you out, huh?" she asked with her arms crossed and a brow raised.

He scratched the back of his head and gave the other a sheepish smile. "Well, yeah—and I kind of miss being here, y'know? It's pretty safe and calm…" he trailed off when uneasiness seemed to seep through his soul. His heartbeat paced faster as beads of sweat were formed and trickled down from his forehead.

Worry written all over the woman's face as she dropped her watering can and immediately had her arms wrapped around the boy. "Yūri?"

"S-Sorry… I suddenly feel kind of sick." He gave her a small smile as he patted her shoulder.

It was confusing. He wondered if he had eaten anything rotten during breakfast but he was sure that the food his mother feeds him was all fresh and good. He suddenly felt like he wanted to vomit and yet that feeling also wasn't present. He felt ill and yet at the same time he didn't.

Just before Lady Cheri could've possibly called a medic the boy stood up straight. His sudden illness gone as if just a passing wind.

"I feel… okay?"

The King looked at his hands that weren't shivering anymore. He touched his face and felt no more sweat; it was as if the wind had blown away all the beads of sweat on his face. His eyes didn't reflect any despair but it reflected confusion.

"Are you sure, Heika?" she pulled her hands back and looked at him worryingly.

"Yeah… Yeah! I feel great actually!" His usual chirpy tone as he balled his hand into fists and punched the air. He gave the blonde woman a cheeky grin as he jumped high. "It must've been just some sudden sickness, probably ate something funny this morning," he inquired.

A sigh of relief emitted from her lips as her hand was over her chest to calm her nervous heartbeat. "I see, that's great! I thought that we could've lost you there…," she said almost in tears.

"Wh—wha?! No way! I'm strong; a little sickness won't bring me down!" He proudly gave her a salute as he gave her a cheerful grin.

"Alright! let's go water the rest of the flowers!" Yūri grabbed the fallen watering can and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be back with two watering cans, hold on!" he scurried off as he took another watering can from the garden shed. Before exiting the shed he felt the atmosphere's temperature drop. Cold sweat trailed down from his forehead as his eyes widened in fear.

 ** _(_** _DESPAIR! DESPAIR! DESPAIR!_ _ **)**_

He heard voices that made him feel nostalgic. Ugly, faded memories seemed to seep through his mind and giving him images he never wanted to see or think of again. He placed the watering cans on a nearby table as he held his aching head.

 ** _(_** _BROTHER! BROTHER! BROTHER!_ _ **)**_

He sucked in a deep breath as he shook his head. Those were just voices; nothing more. More so, they were just memories of the past. He couldn't let himself think of the past when he should be focused on what was happening now.

 ** _(_** _DON'T GO! DON'T GO! DON'T GO!_ _ **)**_

His heart felt heavy. Was this really happening? He didn't want to leave, he felt so guilty.

 ** _(_** _WE MADE A PROMISE!_ _ **)**_

"Brothers' pact…," he muttered under his breath as he gritted his teeth.

How long has it been?

Perhaps in Shin Makoku time it'd be about three and a half years but in the real world? Maybe a bit long as well.

He slammed his fist on the table as he shook his head, "No, no!" He won't let himself remember them. He's finally happy, he was in such a wonderful community; a world he never asked for and yet there he was, King of the kingdom he loves.

He took his watering cans and immediately went out of the gardening shed. Going to a nearby faucet he filled the cans with water.

"… It's been so long…" he sighed as thought sadly about the past.

"No. They were done, they're nothing now."

He turned the faucet off and took the cans full of water and walked towards Cheri. Replacing his miserable expression with a cheerful one he gave the other a genuine smile, "Got the watering cans!"

He gave the woman the other watering can and proceeded to water the rest of the flowers.

"Ah, now that I think about it." A short pause. "How are you and Wolfram?"

The King almost choked on his own saliva, "E-Eh? M-Me and W-Wolfram?"

The lady nodded with a smile.

So far nothing much happened between the two not unless you'd count the little arguments but either way the two have been doing well.

"Well, we've been great—still calling me a wimp and a cheater even though we're married but all's good!" he said with a grin.

A sad smile upon Cheri's lips as she emitted a sigh, "I'm really sorry if my son's like that to you, you know he loves you dearly right?"

"Yeah, I know. But it can get kind of—I don't know, tiring?" He shrugged as she finished off the rest of the water in the watering can.

"My boy's just a bit insecure, I hope you understand. I'll talk to him later about this." She watered the rest of the flowers and stopped halfway.

"Ah! No need! It's alright; besides I think it'd be unusual if there wouldn't be a day he'd suddenly throw his flame ball at me while shouting that I'm a wimp or a cheater." He set the watering can down.

She gave a gentle smile as she set her half-full watering can on the ground. "Yūri, why don't we sit down and talk about the flowers?"

A pang of despair struck his heart as he nodded with a carefree smile. "Of course!"

He crossed his legs as he rested his elbows on both knees. Black eyes had its gaze fixed on the vibrant flowers.

Upon staring his eyes suddenly saw a red flower. Saddened eyes looked at it as a memory crossed his mind.

 ** _(_** _I'm Sei, aka RED, nice to meet 'ya!_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole dinosaur!_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Ugh, I know the phrase is supposed to say horse but a horse isn't enough!_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Yeah, you can call me black hole stomach! Seems pretty cool and suits me too!_ _ **)**_

Those were such beautiful **_memories_**.

"Yūri?"

Snapping back to reality he turned his attention to the lady.

"I've been calling out to you for a few times. Are you alright?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"yeah, I just remembered a few old friends I've had back on earth…" he trailed off as he gave a small smile.

"Oh? Could it be that you were feeling sick because of missing them?" She said with thought.

"Hm, yeah—you could be right!" he said with a nod and a grin.

"Anyways, did the flowers remind you of them?" She inquired.

"Well yeah… see this red flower?" he pointed at it and Cheri nodded. "Well in our group of friends he was like a Rose. He was elegant, loving, and many adored him and yet he was quite of a mess, y'know?"

Cheri tilted her head, interested in these odd friends of the Demon King. "Like how roses had thorns he was a pretty secluded person. He wouldn't talk to you like genuinely if he doesn't trust you enough." he stopped his sentence and smiled sadly. He was such a wonderful person, what could've gone wrong?

"Next, see this sunflower?" He paused.

 ** _(_** _Hello! My name's Maxie, well the alias's YELLOW!_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Oh wow! this is so pretty! Look at it! I got to do a paper crane, haha!_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _I know right?! Origami is such a wonderful tradition here! I love your culture!_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Huh? I'm not girly! I just appreciate little and cute things a lot!_ _ **)**_

He felt sick.

"Well he was like the sun in our group; always so cheerful land bubbly. He was so vibrant that whenever we go out his existence was enough for people to look at him." He let out a sigh. "He was easily fascinated by the Japanese Culture and loved cute things… but…" he stopped as he caressed the plant. "He was different, in a way."

"Like how sunflowers had a dark center, he was quite a broken person before he was like that." he paused.

Cheri showed a saddened expression _. "He must miss them so much… he remembers all these—how hard was it for him to separate with them?"_ she thought as she continued to listen to the boy's story.

"Well the next one is well, hm—" he was trying to find a pink flower but there was none. "Well he was like a Larkspur; a quite dangerous flower. He was tall, quiet reserved due to his environment at home… but he can be quite…? _**Sadistic**_." He said with a nervous grin.

 ** _(_** _Hm? Call me Haku…_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Yes, I'm also PINK. I know it's ridiculous._ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Hm? Could it be you're not a fan of horror? Then I guess we should play one, just for fun._ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Aw, you poor thing—haha! it's so fun to tease you._ _ **)**_

He shivered at the memories.

"Larkspurs are flowers that are poisonous when ingested and though it's unsafe, the pink Larkspur means fickleness. It fits him. He's easily changed and his personality different on every person he meets. Although one thing for sure he's really just, mean." He emitted a sigh as he remembered the nights he couldn't sleep because of that one horror game.

"Then there's another one. To be honest, he's one big mystery."

"See that white lily? Well he's like that."

 ** _(_** _Sid, or WHITE if you'd prefer that one._ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _No, don't come near me._ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _You're quite stubborn aren't you?_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _You should learn to leave people be._ _ **)**_

He felt like crying.

"He's quite distant, and I've heard from others that he was in a mourning state as you can see lilies are flowers to be given when someone had died." He paused. "They're given as a symbol of departure. I think something happened really tragic to him that made him so distant with people…" He trailed off as he felt his heart ache.

He knows his story and it was so painful.

"But he's a really good person. He's actually like a _big brother_."

He stopped talking when suddenly tears started to form at the corners of his eyes _. "I miss them…,"_ he muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

Cheri reached out to him and held his hand. "I know you do. I'm sure one day you'll all meet again, right? I mean people are bound to meet each other again, one way or another…, right?" she said with a tinge of hurt in her tone.

He looked up at her and saw the hint of misery and longing in her eyes. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Before Cheri could speak a sudden uproar happened.

Soldiers were running frantically and alert as they held their weapons. Maids were moving hastily making sure everything was safe and the food weren't taken from them. The two sat up from the ground and looked around confused for a moment.

The sudden calm day turned into a miserable one.

"Yūri!"

He knew that voice.

"Yūri! Are you all right?" Conrart had a worried expression as he breathed in relief soon as he saw Yūri's safe body.

"Mother! Thank Shinou you're all right too!" He said with a relieved expression.

"Conrart, what happened?!" His mother asked.

"Unknown people have breached the castle and our soldiers have yet to capture them. According to Dacascos, these men have special abilities that we have no knowledge of. Their identities are covered by their cloaks so we assume they are highly trained thieves or perhaps assassins." Conrart said.

Yūri's attention was caught. Could it be?

No it couldn't. They were back on Earth, how in the name of Shinou could they be in this world?

"Conrad, I'll go and help find these people." Before Conrart was able to say anything to stop the impulsive Maou he had already departed.

The Knight gave a small sigh as he face palmed. "Mother, you should go back inside. I'll escort you there. Let's hurry."

Cheri nodded and immediately followed him, although worry filled her heart. The look on the King's face was enough to make her analyze and comprehend to what he was thinking.

(黒.)

Yūri was running along the corridors when he was blocked by a certain, familiar Knight.

"Conrad! I told you to accompany Cheri-can!" He said quiet irritated that he was blocked.

His silhouette was just as eerie as the atmosphere in the corridor, Yūri couldn't understand for he knew it was Conrart in front of him but could it be he was wrong?

"Conrad! You're not answering me! I have to go and find out who's invaded the castle!" he said in a hurried tone.

In such a dark corridor only darkness and dim lights from the outside was present in this room. A few seconds later shining red hues flickered in the darkness.

He knew who he was now.

The man across him was no Knight. He wasn't Conrart. He was his **_brother_**.

"Oh? Is that how you talk to you _brother_?"

There was anger running through his veins but there were also guilt and relief; mixed emotions in him as he stared into the other's eyes.

" ** _Sei_**."

(黒.)

A/N: was it Cheri or Celi idk. was it Conrad or Conrart idk.

but ooooooo Sei has made an appearance! let's find out their conversation on the next chapter!

R&R!


	3. CH 2: BACK HOME

**A BROTHERS' PACT:** **BACK HOME**

Written by: HARU (Psychopathic Liar)  
Written on: 02/27/16

A/N: fun fact: Sei's the first syllable of the name of my most loved (and most broken lmao) OC :' )

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE**

(黒.)

 ** _(_** _Dear brother, why have you betrayed us?_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Don't you remember our promise?_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Ah, I guess it is time for us to bring you back home._ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _My most sincere apologies, brother._ _ **)**_

(黒.)

"… What?" His eyes were wide in disbelief as he took a deep breath.

"Don't you miss me, brother?" his voice was as intimating as ever and it never failed to make him feel inferior.

"This can't be…"

"Hm? What can't? Ah! Have you forgotten? We have special powers and we can travel between worlds, y'know?" the other male explained.

"Don't tell me you were asleep during classes?" he emitted a sigh as he shrugged, "Well as expected of you, you always dozed off in class."

They were able to travel between worlds? Could it be that his power to switch between this world and Earth could not only be because of his Maryoku but his other special capabilities?

"And if you're wondering if you were brought to this world because of this power then the answer is no. You were brought here because of your demonic power. Besides you have no knowledge or control to this power as of yet." He said.

Yūri was surprised. Was he able to read minds as well? How could he have not known?

"Sei—"

"Ah, you don't call me brother anymore, huh?" he paused and not giving the other the chance to talk. "Should I call you _, 'Your Majesty'_ from now on, hm?" there was a playful smirk etched upon the other's lips as he crossed his arms.

"No, just call me Yūri." He said as he continued to stand on his ground.

He was still his brother, an ordinary human being who had given into the void; just like himself.

"Alright then, _Yūri_. I suppose you know what's going on, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Why are you doing this? It's outrageous!" He said like a true King.

"Ah, you have grown up so much since the last time we've met, haven't you? I guess being King must be so tough." He inquired as he took a step forward.

"That's not an answer to my question! Answer me now!" His voice grew louder as his eyes narrowed.

It hurt him. Never did he imagine a day he'd have to face his brother again, not like this.

Sei continued to talk forward. "Hm… what if I don't want to?" There was a short pause. "What would you do, dear **KING**?" his smirk grew wider as he disappeared from sight.

Yūri widened his eyes in surprise as he looked around to find him but he was nowhere. "Where could he be…?"

"Right behind you…" Sei whispered softly in his ear.

His arms were wrapping around the small boy's frame. "Ah, you might've grown but you're still smaller than me." He said with a chuckle.

"Sei, let go. I don't want to hurt you."

His red eyes widened. "Me? You _hurt_ me?" he was astonished at the other's statement. "I've heard about your abilities but your heart is still too soft to beat me." he said with confidence.

It was true. There was no way he could hurt him. Not in a million years.

"Please, I'm begging you. Just let go, tell the others to stop attacking my kingdom. I don't want my men hurt." He said as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're so kind." He rested his chin on top of Yūri's head as his arms loosened yet still wrapped around him. "You know? I kind of miss these moments."

No it wasn't romantic love, it was platonic and yet he couldn't help but feel so personally invaded.

"Don't you miss spending time with us?" he asked.

Although in the dark and he was behind, Yūri could feel the other smiling viciously.

"I…"

Yūri was at loss of words.

He missed these moments; simple get together with the others, just simply being there for each other. He missed them all so much but he couldn't. He doesn't know the complete reason but he just couldn't have the strength to be with them, to stay in that small circle. He had the urge to finally explore and leave that circle.

Hut it wouldn't change the fact that it hurt him pretty bad.

"Let's go back, **_home_**."

Before Yūri could've said anything flames started to light up the whole corridor. Yūri's eyes widened. He knew these flames. He was about to warn Sei about Wolfram's power when he was spun around. Yūri looked directly into the Wolf-like flame directed towards his direction and before he could react he was directly hit.

"Yūri!" Wolfram was in shock as he ran towards his fiancé.

Sei had casted a barrier between them just before Wolfram could get near him. "I'd have to say you have a really powerful spell, and I thank you for that." he gave a short pause as he stared into the other male who was fuming in anger. "At least I don't have to hit him unconscious, I'd feel guilty if I did. Thanks for that!" He gave off an ominous aura as he laughed and carried the unconscious boy in his arms.

"You! How dare you use my brother's appearance! Don't fuck with me you impostor!" He slammed his fists on the barrier and shouted at the other male who still wore Conrart's appearance.

"Aw, boo hoo—sorry fancy boy, I'm on the run, but to shut you up, I kind of like using it." he gave the other a playful wink, "Plus I could probably ruin his reputation by making a mess too! Don't you think it's wonderful?"

"No it's **not**."

He heard another voice from behind.

Sei turned his back and saw the real owner of the appearance he's wearing. "Ah! Well, well! I guess the Knight in well not in shining armor but anyways it seems you're here to rescue your King, am I right?"

"Of course I am. I'm his bodyguard—"

"And you have failed, Ser Knight, for I shall finish my task!" He gave an extravagant aura before looking at both sides.

"Not in a million years!" Conrart was about to charge him when Sei had muttered a spell.

He disappeared along with the King only leaving rose petals on the ground as a remembrance of his visit. The invisible barrier had also vanished making Wolfram break free from his inability to move about. The Knight looked down at the rose petals and clenched his fists. The mysterious man's words had struck him.

He failed, he failed; he **_failed_**.

"Brother… it's not your—"

"Yes it's my fault."

Wolfram tried to comfort his older brother but to no avail he carried the burden of failing to save his King.

"I should report this to the guards and everyone." His tone was different. It wasn't his usual strict tone when at work, or his gentle ones. It was angry and fierce.

"Wolfram, go and check if the Castle grounds are safe and no one else has infiltrated the castle."

The prince nodded and immediately left without saying any question and yet his mind was bombarded with a number of questions. _"Yūri… you fucking wimp—you gotta stay safe. For your kingdom, for everyone, for Greta, and for me_ …" He thought as he found the others.

(黒.)

Conrart wore his usual expression yet boiling emotions ran in his veins.

Kidnapping the King was like a normal occasion and he had to save him every now and then but this kidnapping was beyond what is normal. The man was no normal kidnapper; there was something about him that irked the Knight. He doesn't know why but he could feel a certain connection between the sudden invasion and the King.

"I'll be able to get you back Yūri." he swore as he glanced back at the petals on the ground where Yūri and the mad man had disappeared.

(黒.)

He felt like he was drowning in a wave of sadness and emptiness. It was dark everywhere, not even a single orb of light shone in this void. With his dark appearance he blended in with the darkness just like how a creature of the night he was.

His limbs moved as if he was swimming in a pool although the difference now is that his pool was endless.

For a second he thought he had heard music. No it wasn't like the music in the modern world or in Shin Makoku but music of the **DEAD**. Their pleas and their words of agony that filled this void was music to his ears.

Yes, he loved _despair_.

Oh who would've known this precious angel was such a **monster**?

 ** _(_** _Help us…!_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Save my daughter please!_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _It hurts! it hurts so much…_ _ **)**_

 ** _(_** _Someone! Help me!_ _ **)**_

He closed his eyes as he let these entire desperate voices echo in his mind. He let himself drown in an ocean of negativity.

 _Deeper, deeper, and deeper_.

This emptiness couldn't just end.

Although surprisingly a little light shone from this darkness he was in. From the heavy feeling he felt to a lighter on, he stared into the light a little longer and before he knew it he was engulfed by this bright light.

"…?"

Black eyes opened and blinked as it fixed its hazy vision. Emitting a low moan as he finally saw his surroundings clearly he felt taken aback at where he was.

It was all too familiar.

The scent, the bed, the walls and floors; they were all too familiar.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched his arms and oh how it felt so good to be in a place he used to call 'Home'. he scanned the room and took a relaxed breath. How long has it been indeed? There were a few rearrangements done in this room but majority were still in place. As he was looking around a small unknown object caught his attention.

He got out of the bed and walked towards the desk. He saw a picture frame he had never seen before and there was a photograph of him with the others. They were all smiling and had an arm on each other's shoulders. This was the time when the four of them went hiking. He could remember it clearly.

That was the day he tripped and had a nasty wound on his knee. Maxie who brought medical supplies applied first aid treatment on his wound and patched it up with a cute bandage that had a sunflower printed on it. Sei was the one leading the group and often gets the group to wrong places due to his horrible sense of direction. Haku was helping Sei with the directions while Sid was in charge of the food. And well, Yūri? He was the one responsible of keeping each other as a group. he had to make sure that if someone was going to argue they'd make up afterwards.

In this group, he was like their glue, the one responsible of keeping them together.

All these wonderful memories crossed his mind and it made his heart ache. He emitted a shaky breath and afterwards he heard a voice, "So, how do you like it?"

He turned around to see Sei on the doorstep with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"We added a few stuff here like some lamps and shelves, I mean you are gonna stay here now." He added.

" ** _Stay_**?" Yūri raised a brow. "You should know that I have other responsibilities."

Ah, why does it hurt so much?

"Oh? Do you really despise us that much that you'd rather go to your imaginary world?" Sei said as a mischievous smirk played upon his lips. Despite his humorous and kind nature he was quite cruel too.

Yūri was in thought for a moment.

Imaginary world? No he was sure that everything he had gone through was real, that everyone he had met for the past few years were real. His friends back in the other world, the actions he have done and the good deeds he have accomplished, he knew they were all real. His great love for the world, for his kingdom, for his people, it was too strong. His love burned into such passionate flames.

He looked at himself. He was wearing his clothes back when he was a part of this organization. He tried to search for his pendant but it was nowhere in his body. not in the pockets, not around his neck, not anywhere.

"Looking for something?" The other inquired.

Yūri immediately looked at the azure pendant dangling from Sei's fingers. "You… give it back!" He said as he turned his body towards him. The other simply laughed. He was amused at his brother's reactions.

"Well, whatever—this piece of junk wouldn't even be a dollar worth!" he joked. He found enjoyment in provoking people, he didn't exactly know why but it was satisfying to see their dreadful expressions.

Yūri knew he was joking but to insult such an important item in front of his face was just unforgivable. "It's not just a piece of junk! It's really important!" he retorted.

Yūri took a deep breath as he watched Sei being smug.

Before the red-head could've possibly said anything else to provoke him further another voice popped in the conversation.

"Big brother! Are you awake yet?"

Upon hearing that voice Yūri stiffened. he didn't want to meet him yet, not now. His heartbeat sped faster as guilt and anxiety consumed his soul. He watched the open door and saw his shadow slowly getting nearer. It only meant that he was approaching his room, and fast too.

Sei simply smiled at him and turned around. "Oh Maxie? brother is awake now, you should visit him, I'm sure he'd be overjoyed!"

Yūri heard him conversing with the other male and oh how he desires nothing more than to wake up from this horrifying nightmare, to run away and never return. Consider him selfish but it is what he wanted, what he needed to save his own life.

"Also give this to him, I'm on the run now and it's my shift. I can't be late, y'know that?" He said with a playful wink on the smaller male.

The other gave a short laugh and nodded, "Yeah sure, Big brother! Good luck with your shift and don't get lost!" Maxie waved his hands and turned his heels as his gaze fixed upon the open room.

From a cheerful smile his expression darkened, "I miss you _Big brother_ …"

Maxie took a step forward and continue to walk until he reached the entrance of the room and there he saw the person he missed so much.

"Big brother… welcome home!" Although he could've said it in his usual tone, he'll never be the kind one towards this man, towards this **_traitor_**.

Yūri looked at him with **fear**.

"Hey… it's been— _long_ …"

(黒.)

"Sir! They all have escaped and only left petals as some kind of trace!" A guard inquired.

Conrart clicked his tongue as he restricted himself from slamming his fists on the table. Gwendal kept a calm composure although everyone knew he was beyond calm during this situation. Wolfram didn't keep his mouth shut. "Bring those petals here! I'd like to take a look at them, now!" He ordered. The guard saluted and left immediately.

Wolfram sat on his seat impatiently as his fingers tapped on the Mahogany table and his feet tapping the ground. Cheri kept a worried and saddened expression as she looked down on her hands that were rested on her lap. Gunter paced back and forth as he tried to come up for solutions to this problem.

Before someone could speak the doors opened revealing two guards who held a basket on each hand.

"Here are the petals, Sir!" They held it out to them and placed it on the table.

"Good, now go." Although Rude the soldiers understood. They bowed and left the room.

There were four baskets on the table and each basket had different petals.

The first one was Rose petals, the one he and Conrad had seen a while ago. The next one were small yellow petals, he guessed it was a Sunflower. The third basket had pink ones and he had no idea what it was. On the last basket there were white petals, he wondered if it was a lily or something else.

"Alright, does anyone have any idea why they left these?" Wolfram started.

"Do you think it's some kind of message or a hint so that we could follow them?" Gunter inquired.

"Hm that could be possible to lure us and making our king the bait." Anissina replied.

"No, I don't think it's either of those." Cheri spoke up in a soft tone.

"Mother? Then what idea could you have?" Wolfram asked politely.

"You see, while Yūri and I were in the gardens he told me a story about his friends back on earth." She paused and looked at everyone who was focusing their attention on her. "He mentioned how his friends were associated with a flower because of their attitude. And these…" she trailed off to look at the petals. "They look exactly as how Yūri said. One was the red rose, then the yellow sunflower and then the pink larkspur and lastly the white lily." She stopped her story and took a deep breath.

"Then do you mean… they could've left those petals as some kind of symbolism or remembrance?" Gunter suggested.

"You may be right. I've heard that weird guy who had Big Brother's appearance that he was taking Yūri 'Back Home'." Wolfram said.

"Then they simply took what was theirs then." Gwendal who had been silent for the whole time spoke up.

Everyone was silent. Then it wasn't a kidnapping crime? Did they simply put on a fight to distract them and cause everyone trouble?

"No. Yūri was never theirs. Who cares if they were some kind of family?" Conrart paused causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "The only home Yūri has is this place and his home with the Shibuya family back on earth and that's it." His hands balled into fists as he bit his lower lip.

"Conrart…" Cheri looked at her son with concern.

The Knight stood up from his seat and looked at everyone, "We'll be starting to search for him first thing in the morning tomorrow. Gwendal and Wolfram inform the guards and search patrols that we'll have to set course and find our King as soon as possible." He said strictly.

The others did not retort back and simply nodded. There was no use; the Knight was not his usual self. Whenever it concerned the Maou he was like a different man.

"Everyone, do whatever you can to track down Yūri as fast as possible, we can't let Yūri stay with them any longer. Dismissed."

They all stood up from their seats and left the room leaving Cheri and her sons in the room.

"Conrart… you have to rest…" Cheri said concerned.

"No mother, I have to find a way to find Yūri." he said with determination.

Cheri couldn't do anything to convince him and that was when Wolfram spoke up.

"Big Brother you big **_fool_** _!_ Do you think Yūri would like you not even having a bit of rest?" He said as he slammed his hand on the table. He was almost ready to throw a flame ball at his big brother but he knew what was right.

Conrart gritted his teeth upon hearing Yūri's name.

Gwendal gave a small nod in agreement, "I agree with Wolfram. You can't possibly let him see you in a tired state, what if there was some kind of device there that let's Yūri see us? Don't you think he'd be guilty and feel as if it was his fault?"

The older male simply gave an exasperated sigh as he stood up from his seat, "I'm going to my room and rest. You all should rest too, especially you Conrart."

He continued to walk and not even looking back. As the remaining three heard the door click silence surrounded them once more. "Big brother is right, I'm going to rest." Wolfram too stood up and left the room leaving only Cheri and Conrart alone.

"I know you're worried. I am too." Cheri said as he gaze dropped.

"You see he mentioned how he misses them but it feels like the way he was acting there was something that happened between them that makes him not want to go back." She paused. "I'm not sure what but I think hoping the best for him would be the best for now. I'm sure we'll be able to find him sooner or later."

Conrart emitted a sigh, "Mother… I'm not—sure of what to think about now. I failed to prote—"

"No you didn't. You did a wonderful job, maybe this was just an occurrence where Yūri had to mend broken relationships, don't you think so?" She gave him a gentle smile and oh how he felt so bad.

"Yes… I guess you're right." He replied in a tone almost like a whisper.

"I'm going to bed now, you should rest now." She said as she stood up and walked towards the door then exited the room.

Conrart who was left alone in the room stared out the window and saw the beautiful night sky decorated with such bright stars.

"I hope you're seeing the view, Yūri." He whispered as he stood up and headed to his own room.

 _"_ _Someday, we'll find you and bring you back home."_

(黒.)

A/N: yikes! what's with maxie :0 !

RIP conrad and his sanity tho lmao and did u notice how i have more conrad feels? yeah i rlly like conrad's character and murata too bc! hot damn so cool (and occasional dorks) pls just slay me.

R&R !


End file.
